We're In a what?
by TeamSophieandDex
Summary: When Annabeth moves to New York, she meets Percy Jackson. She automatically likes him. But what happens when she asked to be in his band? Read and find out! R R Rated T because, you never know what will happen ;) ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Cici is back, and I have decided that my story, 'That Stupid Percy Jackson' was going nowhere. So unless a lot of people want me to continue that story, I'm going to start this one. Oh by the way, since I FINALLY learned how to add new chapters, if I do start 'That Stupid Percy Jackson' up again just look under chapter 5 for new chapters (hehehe, I so slow O/O ;-;) Now a new story of Percy and Annabeth**

Annabeth's Diary: 9/5/14 New York City, First day of School

Hey. Ummm, I guess I'm writing a diary. My mom says I should write a diary to "vent my feelings about moving to New York and going to a new school." Well, here goes nothing.

Hi, I'm name is Annabeth Chase. I'm tenth grader. I moved from San Francisco to New York City all because my mom got a new job in New York. I have curly blond hair that goes just above my chest. I have stormy-gray eyes that most people stop and stare at. Though I don't understand why. I'm an excellent student with a 4.0 grade average. I usually keep to my self, since I'm a little shy.

My mom says that this move, and new school will boost my self-esteem and start a new life for me. Well a new school for me means, making new friends, new popular girls, new jerk guys, and new heartbreak.

I woke up promptly at 5:30, since school started at 7:35. I went to the bathroom, changed into a dark forest-green shirt with sleeves that went down to my wrists, but I pulled them up to my elbows, a dark jean-colored and white plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off, so it went to the end of my collar bone, black short-shorts that frayed at the bottom, black finger-less gloves that covered up the scars on my hands from falling off my skate board so many times, jean fabric vans, and a black ski cap with white strips.

I went down stairs, ate breakfast, and then went back upstairs to brush my teeth. So I guess you can say that, beside the fact that I was in New York instead of San Francisco, it was a normal morning.

I looked at the clock. It said 7:00, so I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders, got my skateboard and helmet, put on my helmet, and skated off to school.

*** At school ***

When I got to school, I realized that I got to school twenty minutes early. I got a few looks from a few guys, but I ignored them. I went to the office to get my schedule.

**Annabeth Chase:**

**Period 1: Math Adv, Mr. Brown**

**Period 2: English Adv, Mrs. Blue**

**Period 3: Greek Adv, Mr. Brunner**

**Period 4: Science Adv, Mr. Smith**

**Lunch, Group B**

**Period 5: Social Studies Adv, Mr. Brunner**

**Period 6: Choir, Mrs. Walters**

**Period 7: Study Hall/Free Period**

**Period 8: Art, Mr. Cole**

[A/N, My friend Hailey, helped me with the names of teachers and classes]

The sectary said "A student would meet you at your locker" then handed me slip with a number on it.

**Annabeth Chase Locker #**

**#157**

**Combo, 23, 12, 37**

When I got to my locker, I saw two guys. One with blond hair, electric blue eyes, and strong built body. He gave me smile. The other one had jet-black hair, deep sea-green eyes, and also had a strongly built body. He started at me with his mouth hanging open slightly. I gave him a bored look, though on the inside my heart was racing, and those stupid butterflies space-invading my stomach. I promised myself the butterflies wouldn't get back into my stomach, not again, not after… Luke…did. I'm not even going finish that thought.

The guy with blond hair gave a chuckle as I snapped my fingers in front of the dark haired one's face. When he snapped out of his daze, he was blushing like a mad man. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh heh, um sorry. I'm Percy Jackson," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded and looked at his friend.

"Jason Grace." He said

"Annabeth Chase." I said. When no one else spoke I said "Well…?"

"Oh right, I'm supposed to show you around. Do you mind if Jason comes along?" Percy asked. I shook my head "Great! So may I?" he held out his hand. I dug in my bag and handed him my schedule. He looked kind of shocked, then a small blush spread a cross his face.

"Ok…" he said, "looks like you have all my classes, except I have band not choir. It's the same teacher though." I nodded. He gave me a puzzled look

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked

"Nope." I smiled. He blushed

"*Cough, cough* umm, so let me show you to your homeroom"

The morning went on like that, after school Percy caught up with me while I was getting my board.

"Hey, um," he stuttered. Blushing, once again, like a mad man

I laughed, "Out with it Percy."

"Well…y-you sing right?"

"Yes" I said curiously

"Well, um, a few friends and I have a band, but we don't have a lead singer, so…um… w-would y-"

"Sure Percy." I said calmly, though my stomach was doing a gymnastics routine

"Re-really? Great! We meet tomorrow morning in the band room at 6:30. Can you make it?"

"Sure." I said coolly. He blushed and I smiled. I waved good-bye and skated off.

But then it hit me. _What did I just agree to?_ I thought

**I promise the next chapter will be more exciting Also the next chapter will be Percy's journal. Bye-Bye see ya later! *runs away.***


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-hey everyone! Cici's back! I'm sooooooo happy! I already got reviews for chapter one of 'We're in a what?' Here are my responds for these positive reviews.

IIII Winter Wolf IIII: "Great work"

TeamSophieandDex: Thanks so much for the review I really appreciate your kind words!

Morta e: "It's good! Update!"

TeamSophieandDex: Thank you! Its people like you that boost my confidence!

Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: "oooh! I like the cool format…:) please update soon!"

TeamSophieandDex: You were the first one to review for this story and I like to say thanks for making the first review a positive one!

On with the story! DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJATO or HOO)

Percy's Journal

Breathe, Percy. Breathe!

Not only did I talk to Annabeth, she agreed to be in the band! *sigh* Oh man I can't wait for tomorrow! Huh I guess that's all I want to write in this thing. At least I wrote in it so my mom won't kill me. So…um…I guess, good night.

-Percy Jackson

Annabeth's Diary

9/5/14 New York City The first day of school; part 2

Once again, what did I just agree to? I said yes with out even thinking. That's so un-Annabeth of me. But I will NOT fall for him. Anyway, what harm can it do? I mean, I've always wanted to be in a band, so why not now?

Anyways time for bed if I have to be at school by 6:30. So good night! I'll write more tomorrow after school.

9/6/14 New York City The first band meeting

Oh man! What just happened? Here let me start from when I woke up.

I woke up at 4:30 and got dressed in my favorite "I 3 The Beatles" t-shirt, for the theme of music, some blue, green, and white plaid short-shorts, my cap from yesterday, my brown boots, and my fingerless gloves. After I ate, brushed my teeth, and got my board, it was 6:00. I skated off to school.

When I got to school, I went into the band room to find Percy, Jason, and five others I didn't know. They all looked up at me. Percy blushed and Jason smirked at Percy.

"Um… everyone this is Annabeth. She's our new singer." Percy said

"Hi. I'm Thalia. I'm also Jason's sister" "Thalia" had electric blue eyes, spiky black hair, and had slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, a dark blue leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black boots.

"I'm Piper. Jason's girlfriend" Piper was very pretty, had eyes that seemed to change from blue to green to brown, tanned skin, and had choppy brown hair with braids here and there. She was wearing a red blouse, a pair of white skinny jeans, and red vans.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hazel" Hazel was also very pretty with bushy, curly brown hair, eyes that looked like pools of melted gold, and dark skin. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Got Music?" yellow shorts that go down to the knee, and yellow converse.

"I'm Frank." Frank had dark hair, dark eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He kind of reminded me of a bear, but still had a sweet smile. He was wearing a purple sweatshirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

"And I'm Leo!" Leo had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans, and orange vans.

"Oh by the way, Thalia is bass, Piper is back-up singer, Hazel is also back-up singer, Frank is saxophone, Leo is on the drums, I'm key-board, and Percy is guitar and back-up singer.

"Why aren't Percy, Piper, or Hazel lead singer?" I asked

"They said they don't want to be the lead for an actual concert, but they don't mind for practice." Jason replied. I nodded

"So why don't we get started?" Piper said, standing up. We all nodded and went to our interments and microphones.

"Um… do you guys know 'Still into You'" I asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. "Do mind if we start with that?" I asked. They all smiled and started playing.

Still Into You

Paramore

Annabeth

(Piper, Hazel, and Percy)

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you.

Make you feel, make you feel better.

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other.

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time.

I'm still into you.

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let them wonder how we got his far

Cause I don't really need to wander at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm into you

[A/N I'm going to skip the next verse. Just think they finish the song]

***After the song***

When I finished the song, I looked back at the other members. All they're jaws were dropped. I blushed.

"What?" I asked nervously "Was I that bad?"

"Are you kidding me?" Thalia asked, "We didn't think you were that good!"

"Yeah," Hazel said

"Man can you pick 'em Percy." Leo said, which made Percy blush

"Have you ever taken lessons?" Piper asked sweetly

"No, not unless you count choir class." All they're jaws dropped again

After that we did a few more songs. (Roar, Light 'em up, and Just give a reason.) Once we finished, everyone said I was great. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia went to their lockers, while Percy and I stayed behind to get our stuff together.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said walking over to me, "you did great tod-"

But Percy never got to finish that sentence, because he tripped on a cord and fell on top of me. Both Percy and I were looking at each other, blushing like mad men.

We blinked, but then, the teenage girl in me kind of took over. I wrapped my hands around his neck. Percy's eyes got wide, but then they started to close.

When our lips touched, I felt my face heat up. But once again the teenage girl inside took over. It wanted to deepen the kiss, so I pulled him closer and he let out a slight moan. On the inside I chuckled, but I didn't want to ruin this so I kept it to my self.

I wonder how long this will go. I thought. The five minutes warning bell answered that thought.

When we heard it we broke apart. We were both redder than a stop sign.

For the rest of the day we couldn't even look at each other without blushing. At lunch my new band mates asked us what was wrong, but we just looked at each other, blushed then shook our heads.

I really confused and tired so I'll fill you in tomorrow after school.

Night-night

-Annabeth

Ohhhhh Annabeth and Percy kissed! What will happen next? Even I don't know. It kind of flows out when I write it, anyways got to go! Bye-bye! runs away


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Cici's back once again with chapter 3 of 'We're in a What?' and I did like to say thanks to everyone who followed this story. A special thanks to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP for following me and reviewing me twice. So as a token of thanks, leave me a review for what you want to happen in the next few chapters and I'll work that in somewhere in the story. ^_^ Anyway, back to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJATO or HoO)**

Percy's Journal

I think I might die of hyperventilation. Annabeth _kissed_ me. I didn't kiss her. _SHE_. KISSED._ ME_. Let me tell you what happened

We had just finished band rehearsal. Annabeth and I had stayed back to gather our stuff and I hoped I wasn't blushing as much as it felt I was, being in the same room alone with Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth," I started to say when I felt the blush going away, "you did great tod-" but I never got to finish that sentence, because my idiotic friend Thalia left her guitar cord lying on the floor.

I fell right on top off Annabeth. At first her eyes were wide and she was blushing a deep red.

Then I swear I saw a glint in her eyes as she put her hands around the back of my neck. I felt my eyes widen as she pulled me close. When our lips were about to touch, I gave in and closed my eyes.

When our lip touched, my entire face heated up. I wanted to deepen the kiss so badly, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to.

As soon as I thought about deepening the kiss, she pull me a little closer and started playing with my hair.

I deepened the kiss by moving closer to her. Our bodies touched and I thought I would melt into a puddle of Percy. Instead I let out a moan.

I felt her lips smile slightly. Then that stupid bell took my bliss and broke it.

I looked down at her and she was blushing, so I did the same. I got up, helped her, and practically ran out of the room.

All I have to say is, _BEST. KISS. EVER_ and _THANK. YOU. THALIA._

-Percy Jackson

Annabeth's Diary

HE. DID. IT. AGAIN! Let me explain once more.

I gave everyone in the band my number and Thalia texted me saying that band rehearsal from now on would be 6:30 every morning and right after school for about an hour. She also texted me that she was having a party that weekend, a few new friends would be coming, and she had a surprise for me.

She put a winking face after the surprise part that gave me the wrong vibe. I ignored that feeling because, it was Friday and I had to pick an outfit for the party.

I ended up picking white skinny jeans, my dark purple boots, a dark purple tube-top, my usual black cap with white stripes, and fingerless gloves.

The next day I woke up at 4:30 for the start of my new morning schedule. I got dressed,** [A/N from now on I'm not going to describe her outfit. Just remember she always wears her ski cap and fingerless gloves]** ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and skated to school.

I got to school and went to the band room where I found Jason, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and…Percy. When I walked in his face went red and I felt my cheeks heat slightly. Everyone in the room, except Thalia, had a confused face. Thalia's giant smirk brought that bad vibe back to me.

Practice went by in a blur. After practice, Thalia asked everyone, but Percy and I, for a private talk. Once again that bad vibe came back.

Percy and I stood in an awkward silence until Percy spoke up.

"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry about yesterday. We were just caught up in the moment right?" he said walking carefully towards me.

"Yeah, I mean, it probably wouldn't have happened if you didn't fall right?" I replied, not entirely sure if I was right.

"Yeah…n-not that I d-didn't l-like it" he blushed

"Y-y-you liked it? I asked, also blushing. He nodded

I looked into his deep, beautiful, sea-green eyes. He looked into my stormy-gray ones.

Then without warning, we threw our-selves at each other at the same time. Our lips touched and I didn't blush this time. I felt such a great happiness, that I was on air.

I played with his hair. He made circles in the middle of my back with his hand.

We kissed each other harder than yesterday. He took his lips off mine and made his way down my neck, his hands exploring my back and sides, and then he made his way back to my lips.

His hands sent shivers up my spine. It was my turn to moan.

We broke apart only to breathe and then we kissed again. After the second time going up for breath, we didn't kiss again.

He just leaned in and whispered, "_sorry_" though I knew he said with a smirk on his face.

I just chuckled and whispered, "_It's okay. It not like didn't like it_." I felt his shoulders tense up when I said it. He must of like the way I said it.

We fixed our hair and walked out of the band room as if nothing happened.

For the rest of the day he give me a sideways smile every now and that a made me melt, though I didn't show it. I would smile back, look away, and keep smiling slightly.

I'm not so confused anymore. Good night now

-Annabeth Chase

**I think if you read it carefully, you know what's going to happen. Anyway, Bye-Bye!**

***Runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

'**Sup everyone, Cici's back with yet another chapter of 'We're in a What?'**

Thanks again to Forever-Fangirl-PJ-HP for commenting my story. I've read some of yours am may I just say they are great! Thanks also to everyone who has commented me. Also thanks to addictedtoPj3 for saying, "Keep writing! Its so good I think you can be professional authors when older" that's one of the sweetest comments I've every gotten on anything I've ever done, thanks so much! Also sorry for taking so long, I've had writers block. Oh keep in mind, the only person who hasn't meet everyone is Annabeth, everyone else are best friends.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJATO or HoO)

**Annabeth's Diary 9/7/14 The Party:**

It was the day of Thalia's party and I had no idea how she did it. Once again let me explain.

Thalia said that her party started at 7:30 and I was getting nervous. My band mates, except Percy, were giving Percy and I weird looks.

Anyway, it was 7:00, so I got my skateboard, put on my helmet, and skated off to Thalia's.

Once I got to Thalia's, I saw Leo, Piper, Jason, and Percy got there ten minutes early.

"Hey Annabeth." Thalia said

"Hi" I replied. A chorus of heys echoed through Thalia's living room.

"Hey Percy," I said, "can I talk to for a minute?" his cheeks reddened slightly, but he nodded anyway. I lead him into the kitchen.

"Listen Percy, we should keep…whatever this is to our selves for a little while." Percy smiled, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. "It's not that I don't like you, I do, it's just I don't know how the rest of the band will take it. We just meet and all, so…"

Percy had the same smile, but he had a pride in his eyes that replaced the hurt. I smiled back at him and we agreed to keep this to ourselves.

When we re-entered the living room, I just noticed what everyone was wearing.

Leo had an orange button up shirt, black jeans, and black vans.

Piper had a strapless white dress that went down to her knees, a black belt a round her waist, a white bow, and white flats.

Jason had on the same thing as Leo, except; he had on sky blue shirt.

Thalia had on black jeans, a white polo shirt, a black leather jacket, and black boots.

Percy had on a black button up shirt that made his eye really stand out, blue jeans, and blue vans. He looked _great_ in it.

After about five minutes of waiting a few people showed up. A boy with curly brown hair and was on crutches. He was wearing what Leo was wearing but a green shirt.

There was also a girl with amber hair and green eyes she was wearing a green strapless dress that flowed at the bottom.

The last one to enter had black hair and nearly black eyes. He was wearing what Leo was wearing but with a black shirt.

Thalia introduced me. The boy on crutches as Grover, the girl as Juniper, and the dark one as Nico. Both Nico _and _Thalia blushed when Thalia introduced him.

After we we're all introduced the bell rang again. Thalia told Leo to go and answer it.

When he answered it he reviled a very pretty girl with log brown hair with some of it up in a braid and shiny brown eyes. She was wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress wear the front went down to the middle of her thighs and the back went down to the back of her ankles. She also had on red flats.

Leo was staring and blushing. The girl, who was introduced as Calypso, was staring at her feet and was also blushing.

Thalia saying to gather around snapped Leo out of his trance. I was getting that bad vibe again, but I was also curious, so I went along.

"Is everyone here?" Piper asked sitting on the couch, snuggling up to Jason

"Almost, just one more, bit he said he'd be late." Thalia replied sitting on the love seat with Nico. They were both blushing the whole time.

"Who is he?" Juniper asked

"You guys don't know him. I meet him in the office when he was signing up for Talent Fest. We hung out a couple of times as friends and he would like to meet you all."

"What's Talent Fest?" I asked

"A big talent contest, winner gets a record deal." Percy said

"Are we competing this year?" Leo asked

"You bet!" Thalia said

"Oh ok, so what are we doing?" Leo asked. Thalia then got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Three words. Truth…or…Dare." A few people groaned while few people just smiled. Thalia got up and went to the kitchen. When she can back she had a bottle in her hand. "Who ever it lands on will go first and we'll just go on from there."

Thalia then spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. He grinned widely.

"Calypso, truth or dare?" he said

"Um…dare." she said quietly. Everyone but me looked shocked that she picked that.

"Perfect." Nico said to him self "Ok," he said louder this time, "I dare you to sit in Leo's lap for either the rest of the game or someone else dares you other wise."

Both Leo and Calypso got wide eyes, but then Calypso got a determined face, got up, and sat right in Leo's lap. Leo's eye's got wider, if that was possible.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Calypso said snapping everyone out of their trance.

"Dare." She said. Calypso thought for a moment when I whispered to Percy, who was sitting next to me _"Why is everyone so surprised?"_

_ "She's really, really, shy. Especially when it comes to Leo." _He whispered back. I nodded.

"Ok," Calypso said with a grin, "I dare _you _to kiss Nico for a least 30 seconds." Nico eyes widened and Thalia's whole face was red.

"Um…I…um." Thalia stuttered. It seemed that Nico got some courage, because put an arm around Thalia's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Thalia fell into it immediately and wrapped her hands around his neck. I counted two minutes before they broke apart, blushing madly.

"Well it took you two longer than thirty seconds, but it was long awaited." Jason said smirking. I smiled when they moved closer and Nico put an arm around Thalia.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Thalia said

"Truth" I replied

"Do you like Percy?" she asked

"I guess so."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"What do _you_ mean by _that_?" I asked

"Wait…what?"

"What…do…you…mean…by…that?" I said putting emphasis on every word. She blinked.

"My head hurts." She said putting her head in her hands. Everyone started clapping.

"What?" I asked

"You've out-smarted the out-smarter" Nico said. I started to laugh.

Just then the doorbell rang. Thalia went to get it, saying it was the guy she met.

When I saw who it was, my _whole world_ came crashing down.

**Ohhhhhh! Who was at the door? Review who you think it is! See ya' next time! Bye-bye!**

***runs away***


	5. Chapter 5

Cici's back once again with chapter five of 'We're in a What?' Thank you, again, to everyone who commented! Sorry for taking so long, I finally got some alone time on the computer. Anyway your probably been waiting for the story so I'll just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJO or HoO)

**Annabeth's Diary: He's back and worse than ever**

Flashback

_Just then the doorbell rang. Thalia went to get it, saying that is was the guy she met._

_When I saw who it was, my _whole world_ came crashing down._

_Flashback ending_

It was Luke, in all his creating, backstabbing, glory.

"Everyone, this is Luke." Thalia said, I knew _exactly_ who he was. I guess Percy saw me tense up, because he looked at me worriedly and patted my hand for a second before anyone could see.

"Now where we?" Leo asked, his arms around Calypso's waist and Calypso blushing a dark shade of red.

"My turn." I said, "um…Hazel truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said

"Um," I said, having a hard time, since I don't any of them _that _well, "how long you been singing?" she looked kind of shocked.

"Um when I was in first or second grade I started singing." She said

"What's with the weak question?" Leo complained

"Well I don't know her that well, so I wouldn't have any dirt on her to ask her a _good_ question." I said a matter-of-factly

"Same old Annabeth." Luke chuckled. That's right, he had the nerve to look back on memories like we were buddies.

"What do you mean "same old Annabeth"?" Percy asked a little angry

"Oh didn't she tell you?" he asked in mock surprise, "We used to go out." Anger bubbled up inside of me. I stood

"As far as I'm concerned, we _never_ together!" I yelled, "Thank you for inviting me Thalia, I had fun, but I think I should be going." I said gentler and left hurriedly.

As I skated home, I felt tears running gently falling down my face.

When I got home, I rushed to my room, and jumped into bed. I sobbed and sobbed until I heard a loud TAP from my window.

I opened the window and saw Percy standing there with a few pebbles in his hand.

"May I come in? I wasn't sure if everyone was awake or not" he said. He is so sweet.

"Meet me at the front door." I said smiling

I went down stairs and opened the door for Percy. We went up to my room.

Once we entered my room, I ran into Percy's arms and started sobbing again. I cried for an hour while Percy stroked my hair.

I finished crying and told Percy the story of Luke and I.

_One year ago, Halloween. San Francisco._

_I walked into the Halloween Dance. I was wearing an angel costume that Rachel talked me into wearing._

_ I went looking for my boyfriend Luke. I felt so happy we were finally together._

_ When I found him, he wasn't alone. He was holding Drew and kissing her. _**We**_ hadn't even kissed yet._

_"Luke, what are you doing?" I said heart broken. He and Drew broke apart, smiling._

_ "Oh did I forget to mention," he said evilly, "we're done." He and Drew laughed. I was furious so I punched him in the nose and stomped Drew's foot._

_ I ran out of the dance crying with Rachel at my heels, who had heard everything._

_ Rachel nursed my broken heart for weeks and was the best friend I've ever had._

_Present Day_

I finished the story and tears were threatening to spill, but Percy pulled me into gentle kiss. Though it was gentle, it still had so much emotion that it made my knees feel weak.

It was then, that I fell in love with Percy Jackson.

-Annabeth Chase

Percy's Journal

Annabeth had just finished the story of her and Luke. I wanted to cry myself seeing Annabeth so sad and I wanted to kill Luke for hurting her so badly.

She looked like she was going to cry again so I pulled her into a gentle kiss.

I could almost hear the fireworks go off.

When we pulled apart, we just stared at each other, not saying a word. Our eyes locked, green meeting gray.

It was then that I knew I loved Annabeth Chase.

"Um…so…" I said

"Yeah…" she said

"Thalia told me to that we were going to have an all day practice tomorrow and we would all hang out together, but we agreed that we reschedule if you want." I said

"No, it's okay. What time?" she asked leaning a little closer

"Thalia said 7:30." I said leaning slightly also

"Okay." She whispered, leaning still

"Do you want a ride?" our faces centimeters apart

"S-sure pick me up at 7:00" she said

"Okay." I closed the space between us

It was a gentle kiss, but I still wanted to melt. Annabeth gently wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my arms on her waist, not around but on her waist.

We never deepened more than that. After a minute, we pulled apart and she pulled me into a hug.

I felt the heat in my cheeks rising, after a second I wrapped my arms around her waist. We just sat there, enjoying each other's warmth. She pulled away, though I wanted to stay like that forever.

"So…um" she said looking at her lap. I stretched my neck to she her face, she was blushing, "7:00 tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I said smiling. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "_I love you_."

I know what you're thinking you just meet her! I could scare her away! What if she doesn't love you back? I didn't care; I could tell that Annabeth was the one for me.

She sat there with wide eyes, as I left.

Best day of my life.

-Percy Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I am soooooooo sorry! I haven't typed in forever! But I have an excuse! I really do, three actually. Number one, eighth grade starting, it's a lot to handle. Especially since my first advanced math class just **_**had**_** to be algebra, I mean **_**come on**_**! Why me? Anyway, two, a have a lot more homework than last year and I have to set the example for choir since I'm an "anchor". If you can relate, comment please. Three, I had no computer time. My mom is taking a class online and she was always on it when I wanted to be so yeah. But now I have a laptop, so I can post when I want. YEAH! Anyway let's begin.**

**Annabeth's Diary: What Just Happened?**

Did he just… Did he say…Wait…what?

Did Percy just say he loves me? He got up; I hadn't really heard what he had said. But then it hit me like it was the bat and I was the ball.

He loved me! My heart and mind were in outer space. My body was still sitting on my bed. Soon I felt myself grin. That goofy grin, as soon as it came, went, and turned into a frown. I knew I loved Percy as well but I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I wanted to get to know him better first and maybe after a month or two, I would tell him. At least after we tell the band that we have…something…

Anyway, I'm going to change the subject. People say I'm a head and body strong girl, who doesn't have many weaknesses, besides spiders *shivers*. As much as I hate to admit it, I was nervous about the Talent Fest.

Thalia said that they would broadcast Talent Fest live. I've never performed in front of more than, maybe two-hundred people. Let alone the whole world. Hmmm…..

I just had a thought. Thalia said she meet…Luke…when he was signing up for Talent Fest. That means he has a band as well. I bet Drew is in his band, last I heard from Rachel, they were still together.

Speaking of Rachel, I should call her up and tell her about Talent Fest, she could watch it.

Wow…I'm suddenly really tired. Sleep time

Night-night

-Annabeth Chase

**Annabeth's Diary: All Day Practice**

Wow, Thalia…wow. How does she do it? This time it wasn't as bad as with the Luke thing but she's still good…in a bad way. Oh you're probably confused aren't you? Why don't I explain? It'd kind of my thing isn't it?

I woke up at 6:30; Percy was picking me up at 7:00. I had laid out my clothes last night. I don't like to be late for events, especially since Percy was going to pick me up. Oh I just can't stop thinking about those sea-green eyes, and that raven black hair, and that muscled body…whoa…back the truck up…was I really thinking about Percy's _body_? Wow I've got it bad. Percy better know how lucky he is to have me love him, because I never think about guys like that.

Anyway, I got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I went upstairs to grab my bag when I heard the bell ring. My heart rate picked up, my face felt warmer, my palms started to sweat. Damn, Percy what are you doing to me?

I ran downstairs. _I'm answering to quickly!_ I thought. I stood by the door for about ten seconds, and then answered the door to reveal a handsome as ever Percy smiling down at me. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Hey Annabeth!" he cheered

"H-hey Per-Percy" I stuttered. I cursed myself mentally. He smirked.

"Aw, Annabeth," he said as if hurt, "your stuttering. I thought we were past that." I rolled my eyes then glared at him.

"Percy," I said in the same tone, "I thought you would know not to tease me. Have we learned nothing from what happened last night?" His eyes widened.

"S-sorry Annab-beth" he stuttered. He looked as if he broke my arm, totally guilty. My eyes widened as well. I pulled him into a hug without thinking.

"It's okay Percy, I was only teasing." I didn't think he would take it literally, you should have seen his eyes. They looked like a puppy's eyes after wetting the carpet, if the dog had green eyes.

He snaked his arms around my waist.

"Okay Annabeth." He whispered gently. I suddenly realized I hugged him. I stiffened and cough slightly. He let go of my waist.

"Um…you ready to go?" he said with pink cheeks.

"Y-yeah, sure" we walked up to his car. I slipped into the passenger's seat with Percy in the driver's.

"Where are we meeting?" I asked, cursing myself again for not thinking to ask.

"At the school auditorium. They have a stage similar to the one we are performing on for Talent Fest."

"Oh…ok" I said, unsure

"You okay?" he said, placing a hand on mine.

"Yeah, just nervous about performing on TV." I said

"You're amazing. Nothing to be nervous about." He said

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

When we got to the school, I could have cried, from happiness, at what my band mates did for me.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think it is? Well this chapter was mostly Percy and Annabeth stuff but I'll post more often. So you see what it is soon! See in the next chapter BYE-BYE! *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Cici here. I'm writing more frequently. You see? I keep my promises! Anyway…Annabeth and Percy walked into the all-day practice and there was a surprise waiting for Annabeth. Who wants to find out who it is?**

**Readers: Me, me! Oh, me!**

**Cici: I didn't mean that literally! Jeez! Oh nevermind! On with the story! Oh, before I forget, someone has been asking why I "runs away". Well I think it's cute and a creative way to end the stories. Now it's on with the story : )**

**Annabeth's Diary: All-day Practice. Part 2**

I think my band mates are the nicest people I've ever met. Well besides Rachel. "Surprise!" they cheer. The room had balloons, confetti, everything you can think of for a party, it was in that room.

"What is all this?" I say on the verge of tears.

"Well…" Percy said blushing

"We wanted to say sorry for yesterday." Thalia smiled sadly

"Yeah, we didn't know you had a bad history with…um…you know…" Jason added

"You guys are the best." I choked out. Piper jumped off the stage, ran up to me, and gave me a hug. Leo was the next one to give me a hug. Followed by Jason, Hazel, Percy, and then Frank. Frank actually was the second to _try_ and give me a hug but he stumbled and fell. Poor guy. He already had a bruise forming in his cheek. I gave him a quick peck on the bruise. I quickly looked to Hazel to tell her that I meant it as a thank you. She looked kind of shocked, then smiled and nodded.

"You okay to practice? Talent Fest is in a month." Hazel said.

"I'll be fine. Let's do it!" I say, Luke now in the back of my mind.

"Yay!" They all cheer. We jumped on stage and went to our instruments or microphones.

"Annabeth…would you like the honor of choosing the first song of this fine practice?" Thalia said in very bad British accent.

"Why, thank you Miss. Thalia. I would be delighted." I say, in the same accent. "Um…let's see…" Luke popped into my mind again. I wanted to show him that I can live without him…that I found someone _much _better. "How about we start with," I pause for effect, "What the hell?" All we girls share a knowing look. We all nodded.

**What the Hell. By: Aveil Lavigne**

**Annabeth. **_Piper._ Hazel.

_**Annabeth+ Piper **_etc. _**All singing**_

**You say that I'm messin' with your head**

**(**_yeah yeah yeah yeah_**)**

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**

**(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun**

**(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

**You're on your knees, **_beggin' please _"stay with me"

But honestly,_I just need to be_** a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now**

_Ooohhh_

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

**You can't save me**_, baby, baby_

**All my life I've been good but now whoa **_**"What the hell?"**_

_**What, What, What, What the hell?**_

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**

**(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

**(**_Yeah_**)**

**You're on your knees, **_beggin' please_ "stay with me"** (Va fan!)**

But honestly**, **_I just need to be_** a little crazy (**Crazy!)

**All my life I've been good but now**

_Ooohhh_

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

**You can't save me, **_baby, baby_

**All my life I've been good but now whoa **_**"What the hell?"**_

I think I may have gained some confidence, because during the song I walked around the stage and dance with the guys and shared mics with the girls.

"Who's next to pick?" Hazel said

"Well…with this theme," Leo said stroking his chin, "How about, I Really Don't Care." We all smiled at this. With a strum of Thalia's bass, we were off. **[A/N: I'm going to skip to the break part]**

"Hey, Annabeth?" Thalia said pulling me aside

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you. Well, about the party-"

"I already said it's alright Thalia." I said cutting her off.

"No, not that." She said getting nervous, "Well I saw you…and Percy…"

"Yeah?"

"K-kiss…twice" Whoa, I did not see that coming.

"Wh-what? When?"

"In the band room, on your first and second day."

"Wow."

"Yeah and the surprise wasn't Luke"

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Well, I wasn't expecting him till later so, I suggested truth or dare to-"she didn't get to finish. I tackled her in a hug, tears streaming down my face. She wanted me to be happy.

"You're the best Thalia." I said breaking the hug. "Thank you" she smiled.

"Ready to get back to the others?" she asked. I nodded

**The practice still isn't over. I just wanted to explain that. Heheheh. Just a reminder, Thalia is bass, Piper is back-up singer, Hazel is also back-up singer, Frank is saxophone, Leo is on the drums, Jason on key-board, and Percy is guitar and back-up singer. Ok see you all soon! BYE-BYE *runs away***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello, hello! Cici is back once again! Sorry I should have posted yesterday but you know…hehehehe. Anyway…I'm kind of sad because, I have to get braces soon :( I pull through, though. :) Also musicforlife, what you said was very, very funny! Hehehehe… Anyway before I start dragging on again like last time let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Percy Jackson (PJATO or HoO) or any songs.**

**Annabeth's Diary: All-Day Practice: Part 3**

As Thalia and I walk back to the stage, we see our other band mates trying to balance as many soda cans on Leo's head as they can. It was actually very funny.

"You guys ready?" Piper asked, taking her soda from the top of Leo's head, followed by the others. I looked to Thalia and smiled

"Yeah, I've never been more ready." I say. Percy smiled at this.

"What song?" Hazel asked, moving to her microphone.

"'You Hear a Song'" Percy replied, quickly. We all nodded. As I walked to my microphone, I looked over to Percy. He was smiling very big. I tilted my head, but got ready to sing any way. I nodded to Leo.

"One, two, three." He said colliding his drums sticks on each number. On three, I was lost in the song.

"You Hear a Song" by: Cassade Pope

**Annabeth** _Piper_ Hazel

_**Annabeth and Piper **_etc. _**All singing**_

**Maybe one day I'll just let it all go**

**Let every shade of my true colors show**

**Keep loving me and I'll lose all control**

_Eventually..._

**Never wanna be, never wanna be that girl**

**With a million needs, who keeps running your world**

**Boy, do you lie, when you say I look good tonight.**

**I see a mess in the mirror,**

_**But you see the girl of your dreams**_

**I see the dark clouds rolling in,**

_**But you see the sky I can't see**_

**I hear this melody coming out all wrong**

_**But you hear a song, **_**you hear a song**

They keep talking,

**All the ghost from the past**

_Heart broken,_

**Can't get over it fast**

_Just give it up, _stays around,

**And it never leaves.**

**I see a mess in the mirror,**

_**But you see the girl of your dreams**_

**I see the dark clouds rolling in,**

_**But you see the sky I can't see**_

**I hear this melody coming out all wrong**

_**But you hear a song,**_** you hear a song**

**A one note symphony**... _Baby come on_

**And sing it back to me.**

**I see a mess in the mirror,**

_**But you see the girl of your dreams**_

**I see the dark clouds rolling in,**

_**But you see the sky I can't see**_

**I hear this melody coming out all wrong**

_**It sounds like the chaos I hear in my head**_

**All night long, **_**but you hear a song**_**,**

**You hear a song [3x] **

Thalia and Percy strummed the final chord, letting it hang in the air. I smile as we clap. The song truly was beautiful. It had a great message.

` "That was great Annabeth." Piper said

"Amazing" Hazel added

"Totally" Leo said happily

"Great" Frank smiled

"Fantastic" Jason said

"You're the best." Thalia said patting me on the back. Percy nodded, a slightly dazed smile inhabiting his face.

"Thanks you guys, but a singer is nothing without the band. You guys did amazing as well." I said, smiling. Then I had a thought. "Guys…?"

"Yeah" they say

"What is the name of our band?" I asked, cursing myself for not asking. They had shocked faces. I tilted my head.

"We, uh," Thalia said, scratching the back of her neck, "hadn't thought of that. Hehehehe" She laughed nervously.

"Let's come up with one." Frank suggested. We agreed and sat thinking. After about five seconds of silence Leo spoke.

"We're in…" he trailed off.

"We're in…what?" Percy asked. Leo turned red.

"Oh sorry, just thinking out loud." He said. Then it hit me. I stood

"I've got it!" I say

"Watcha' got?" Thalia asked

"'We're in what' that's our name!" I say happily

"Huh?" Frank asked

"It can be anything, we want it to be! 'What' is just so we don't argue."

"I like it." Percy said.

"Me too." Thalia agreed. 'Yeah' and 'okay' echoed though the room.

We decided we would perform 'You hear a Song', 'What the Hell', and 'Still into you'. With 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne as a backup song.

By the end of practice, I learned a lot about my band mates. I even came up with a nickname for Percy. Seaweed Brain. I smile writing this in. After practice he told me that he picked the song because he thought it was true, about me and him, that is. I blush writing that.

I'll write more tomorrow. Bye.

-Annabeth Chase


End file.
